


kingdoms and keyblades [kh]

by livviosa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Heartless - Freeform, Keyblades, Other, SPIRITS ON THE WAY, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livviosa/pseuds/livviosa
Summary: Throughout the years since your 'birth', you met and interacted with hundreds of people like you. But the most memorable of them were your friends and masters that grew alongside you.You missed them, of course, but you had to look forward for your memories to survive. Even if they thought you had disappeared with everyone else, you would always be with them.





	1. Strelitzia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is still a work in progress, and hasn't been edited. thank you for reading!

_"I'm glad to have finally met you... Even if it wasn't for long, I will always cherish those moments."_

* * *

       

        Your hands were pulsing from swinging, lunging and brutally bashing heartless to oblivion in the fountain square. There was a heavy rain pouring down on you as you stumbled around the area, the water splashing against the ground like rapidly shot bullets.

 

        So far only a few heartless managed to fight back against you, but that was because of your reduced eyesight and slowed reactions from fighting beforehand. Man, you really needed to calm down and take a break.

 

        "Over here!" Someone calls as you bring Divine Rose down onto an unsuspecting Shadow that dissipates into a purple cloud of darkness. You squint into the watery scenery until you spot an open door and a quickly waving hand.

 

        You nod and run for it, slipping when your wet boots meet hardwood floor. Whoever it is manages to steady you by grabbing your shoulders and apologizing for the contact.

 

        "Thank you." Speaking with a slight jitter, you take an offered towel and wipe your arms down. You do so and dab your face with the wet towel and apologize.

 

        "I'm sorry for... uh, tracking in mud." You say sheepishly and the person (Who's conveniently in a very dark shadow so it's nigh impossible to see their features) stays quiet. Shyness is practically radiating from their form as they shift from foot to foot.

 

        "It's alright." They reply and you notice that they have a softer, higher pitched voice than most. Nodding, you finish drying your damp [hair length] [hair colour] hair and fold the towel quickly. 

 

        "I'm [Name], from [Union]." You say and hold out your hand. A thinly fingered hand reaches out from the darkness and grips your own softly, shaking it like a puppy would nudge your foot to be pet.

 

        "S-Strelitzia." They say and step out of the darkness tentatively. You take a big steps back to allow them to have space (and also so you can see what they look like because they sound  _adorable_.) and breathe.

 

        First you see a breezy white dress with no sleeves, yet actual sleeves attached just under her shoulder with two thin black bands meeting in an X on both arms. The top of her dress is outlined with a thin black line and ties into a cute bow right where it meets over her chest.

 

        She's wearing white pants under her dress and thigh high white boots with golden buckles on the side. Her eyes are a bright aquamarine and her skin pale and fair. Long red hair frames her face and completes the look.

 

        You're stunned, mouth agape at her ethereal beauty. Strelitzia's cheeks are dusted with pink due to you staring at her so intensely, so you shake your head and rub the back of your neck sheepishly.

 

        "S-sorry, you just seemed familiar." You say and clear your throat, the tension in the room getting heavier until the red head shakes her head and moves to sit on a nearby chair at a table in the warehouse.

 

        You do the same, shrugging off your soaked coat and removing it from the wood in case it stains. Wringing your hands together, you try to spark up a conversation. "So, how long have you been here?" 

 

        She glances up from her lap and her eyes meet with your own [eye colour] curiosity evident in your expression. "Nearly two years." Strelitzia says and you perk up with a grin

 

        "Same here! Do you mind if I ask what union you're from? It's okay if you'd rather not tell, it doesn't bother me which one." You ask and smile at the girl, who averts her bright blue eyes.

 

        "It's okay. Regardless of Union... I'd like to be friends with you." You say with a little blush, running a hand through your nearly dry [hair length] [hair colour] hair.

 

        Strelitzia's eyes are wide and full of emotion you can't read. She seems, relieved and  happy to you, so you nod at her and rise from you chair holding your hand out once more. The girl stumbles while rising and you quickly steady her with the quick and soft tug of her hand, where she blushes and stutters out a reply.

 

        The sharp strike of lightning and rumble of thunder echoes outside as she quietly replies in the dimly lit warehouse. "Of course...  _[Name]_."


	2. Blaine

_"I'll see you again, yeah? I know it."_

* * *

 

        What was your favourite thing to do in Daybreak Town? It was tied between sitting at the Fountain Square, taking a nap at the Waterfront and simply gazing at the clock tower from the roof of your home.

 

        It was night currently, so it was obvious which of those you were doing. The tiles under your back were uncomfortable, but you got used to it and only sat down on the edges. Exactly two years ago, you did this with a couple of your friends very often.

 

        Now there was nobody you could do it with. If you tried, you would have to drag yourself away and hold back a fountain of tears at the thought of them. It wasn't fair for such young wielders to disappear so early, they never got to experience the things you did.

 

        You nearly died just because of the thought the week you learned that they had all been taken down in the Realm of Darkness, but thanks to a suspiciously hooded wielder saving your life, you kept away from dangerous situations unless completely necessary.

 

        So here you were, two years exactly sitting on the roof and gazing at the clock tower with sad [eye colour] eyes. Distant chatter and laughter simply dampened your mood even further than before, so you sighed and rubbed your forehead.

 

        As you were distracted by the sky changing darker, someone carefully maneuvered beside you and sat down. You jumped but sighed and calmed yourself. 

 

        "You seemed lonely from the Fountain, so I came up here." They say and you nod, refusing to take your eyes away from the clock tower. Whoever it is, shouts "Have fun, I'll be here when you get back." to someone below him and returns to the open seat beside you.

 

        "I noticed you last year, y'know." They continue and you take a brief moment from mourning to glance at him, blank [eye colour] eyes. Now noting that the person is a male, you exhale through your nose and lean forward, resting your chin on your knees.

 

        "Yeah... It's a long story that doesn't have a good ending." You grunt and stretch your legs out, leaning on the nearby chimney to rest your tense muscles. He looks curious, so you blink and begin the story.

 

        "We were some of the more recent wielders two years ago; myself and eight other people connected even in different Unions and said that this specific day would be sacred to us," You start and brace yourself to act calm and reserved.

 

        "I didn't expect them all to go at once, but I should've expected that from them." Sighing, you glance over to the dark-haired male who's eyes are hidden by the shadow casted by his hat.

 

        "So, they're gone?" He asks bluntly and you nod, opting to shove out any emotional stuff. Sure, you were dying on the inside... but there were other wielder's who needed guidance not just by the Foreteller's, but by the older wielders.

 

        "Yeah. I miss them dearly, some were even beloved to me... but I have to move on and nudge the younger guys in the right direction, the path of radiance." You exhale and summon your keyblade, looking at the blunt edges.

 

        Your once Starlight keyblade changed over the years, going from a cute star aesthetic to a blunt and vicious design. Light was still in you, your keyblade changed to accommodate you and not everyone else.

 

        It kind of resembled Foreteller Aced's keyblade.

 

        You had seen it because once in a dream, you fought him and succeeded by a small margin.

 

        "Your keyblade's different, why?" He asks and you chuckle. Letting him examine the blade closely, you explain.

 

        "Throughout my journey, I've changed. It's reasonable my keyblade would, too." You answer and he nods, the two of you looking at the clock tower.

 

        "I'm Blaine." 

 

        "[Name], thanks for coming up here." You lean back and watch the pale stars overtake the light blue sky, causing it to ink darker and darker into a navy blue as the two of you watch the light disappear.

 

        "I'll see you again, I know it." He states and you laugh coldly.

 

        "We will, but under what circumstances?" You question and get to your feet, jumping from the roof and landing neatly on the ground. Glancing up to him, you give him a wave and head to the Market.

 

        Blaine watches you leave, dark eyes keeping on your form as if they're locked onto it. Whoever you are, you seem to be unlucky, yet have the ability to overcome and surpass everything.

 

        The two of you  _will_  meet again.


	3. Lauriam

_"Hopefully we don't run into anything else."_

* * *

 

        Your favourite world besides Daybreak Town was definitely Beast's Castle. Divine Rose came from that world and quickly became your favourite keychain because it suited your strongest medals and was visuallu appealing to you. When you'd returned there only to check up on everything, you were hit on the back of the head by something and tossed into the dungeons you had been inside of once already. Whoever did it had terrible aim, as you were hit on the shoulder and _then_  on the back of your head.

 

        So now you were stuck in the cells of Beast's Castle because a lookalike had taken his form, locked him away and in turn stored you up in a door with no knob but only a lock on the other side.

 

        To sum up your situation, you were certainly screwed unless someone came along. Humming a cheerful tune, you ponder how to open a door with a key when the keyhole is on the OTHER SIDE.

 

        "Thought of anything, [Name]?" Chirithy asks and you shrug, swinging your keyblade effortlessly through the musky air. You had stopped struggling with the door and opted to practice new battle techniques with medals until when you were tired, which you flopped onto the bed of straw (More like pile of straw in the corner.) and sighed loudly.

 

        "Moping won't get you anywhere, [Name]." Chirithy chat sizes and you laugh, leaning up and pointing at the dream eater. "Who said I was moping?" Chirithy swats at your finger and you laugh, tossing some straw at the grey cat.

 

        Before Chirithy can retort, the door clacks and creaks open. You jump to your feet and ready yourself in case if it's the heartless with Divine Rose in your tight grip. A shadow enters the room and you glare at the person.

 

        It isn't Beast or his lookalike, so you only act wary until they enter the light. A head full of shoulder length pink hair, fair pale skin and deep blue eyes. The person is wearing a large white button up with surprisingly large cuffs that's beneath a black vest with tattered ends on either side and acoattale behind him. His pants are a dark pink and he wears sleek lower leg black boots.

 

        He glances down at you and his eyebrows raise. "I came here to check on the castle, and I've discovered that a impostor has taken over Beast's Castle." He says and you nod, willing your keyblade away as you wipe off straw from your pants.

 

        "Yeah, I was jumped at the staircase and tossed down here." You grunt and gesture to a dark bruise on your shoulder showing through your sleeveless outfit. The pink-haired male hums and hands you a little potion, which you take gratefully.

 

        "Thank you very much, I'm [Name]." You introduce yourself before taking a quick swig from the bitter drink. Cringing, you put the bottle cap back on and cough at the sensation of the liquid's taste.

 

        "Lauriam. Now, how shall we deal with the fake?" He questions and you grin, re-summoning your keyblade and walking out of the room to a door that is blocked by a wall of darkness.

 

        "We release the Beast. He can take care of it with our help." You say and shrug, looking over at the pink-haired male.

 

        "Have any other ideas?" You ask and he shakes his head. Humming, you gesture for Chirithy to come. He disperses into a grey cloud and reappears in front of the two of you on a windowsill letting in the moonlight.

 

        "Well..." he begins and your eyebrow raise as he explains the plan to you. The actual plan consists of you leading the fake into the ballroom, where Lauriam will be waiting atop the chandelier and release it from the bonds above where it will crash down onto the heartless.

 

        "...brute force won't help us in this situation. If that thing wants to be sly, then so shall we." He ends and you clap at the plan.

 

        "That's a very well thought out plan, Lauriam." You say with astonishment. He was most likely a very intelligent person and opted to plan out instead of charge in like you.

 

        "Thank you, [Name]. Now, shall we begin?" Lauriam asks and you nod quickly, rushing down the hallway and towards the entrance area. You open a portal that leads to the outside of the castle and walk through, the large doors only open a single crack.

 

        When you slip in between them, you spot the impostor at the base of the stairs and you rush from column to column until you're directly behind him. While you were moving, you snagged two vases and rushed behind the columns. Tossing one of the  _very_  valuable and breakable vases up and down, you hold it with both hands and bring it up.

 

        You slam it to the ground and throw yourself to the nearest column when the thing rumbles in surprise and turns around. Peeking out from behind the column with another vase under your arm, you sneak past him and stand on the thirst stair before 'yeet'ing it at the Beast-like heartless and scrambling up the stairs.

 

        The terrifying screech behind you edges you faster as you burst through the closed velvet curtains and scrambling to the centre under the chandelier. Lauriam's carefully holding onto the chain keeping the chandelier up and waits for you to reach the area.

 

        While you're running, the heartless tears out the curtains and chases after you much faster than you can run. You look behind you and yelp when the beast jumps and tackles you to the ground. Struggling to free yourself, you summon your keyblade and bash the guard into the snout of the beast.

 

        It cries out in pain and rears away, letting you roll away and stand where the chandelier is going to come crashing down. The heartless moves to it's hind legs and lets a defiant roar out before it throws itself towards you. 

 

        The sharp sound of metal being cut swiftly triggers you to jump back and get away from the danger. Golden light reflects from the falling chandelier as Lauriam lands gracefully and you dropping close to his feet, breathing heavily.

 

        Growling, the heartless looks up with glowing yellow eyes the moment the chandelier smashes into the beast, a blast of dusty darkness rushing past you. You cough heavily and shield your eyes from any shards of glass or metal until the room goes quiet.

 

        "Well then..." You cough out and rise to your shaky feet gladly taking Lauriam's outstretched hand to steady yourself.

 

        "It worked out, are you alright?" He asks and you nod raising your keyblade and activating a Radiance spell on your Illustrated KH II Kairi. The warm glow rejuvenates you and you stretch your back, cracking it loudly.

 

        "Good as gold, lets go free Beast. I definitely need a break." You laugh and will your keyblade away, wiping some darkness from your skin that stayed when you two destroyed the powerful heartless.

 

        "I agree."

* * *

 


	4. Ventus [χ]

_"Do you really want to be friends? AWESOME!"_

* * *

 

                Today you had an important mission given to you by someone so high up that you had no idea they existed. Last night, you came home to a cloaked man holding a letter, who apologized and said you were the only person for the job.

 

        It was weird and really confused you, until you opened the letter. It read something about a wielder about to fall into darkness that desperately needed help or they would certainly disappear. It went like this; 

        _[Union]_   _[Name],_

_I need you to do something extremely important that you cannot fail else a catastrophic event shall ensue upon you and all of the residents in Daybreak Town and hundreds of other worlds._

_..._

_It's not **that**  bad. I was just exaggerating.  Go to the fountain in the morning and look for a spiky, blonde haired boy with blue eyes and a sad look to his face. Yeah, he's that close. You've gotta do this, regardless of the reward. _

_Anyway, you need to befriend a lonely wielder before it's too late, and I will reward you_ _handsomely. The poor boy doesn't have any friends! In a world where friends are your power, that's quite depressing and should never happen_

  _Thank you kindly,_

_MoM_

 

        Whoever wrote that was now your favourite person (besides all of your friends, past or future) and you wanted to meet them now.

 

Especially since they signed MoM at the end.

 

        Now you sat on the fountain waiting for the person to pass by. A short description on the letter of the person made you keep an eye out for blonde spiky hair and dark blue eyes. That part was tough as a lot of wielders had either of the two, but so far none had both.

 

        When you spotted a person that matched said description, you rose from your spot, grabbed your tin of freshly baked cookies and purposely walked in front of him and stumbled over a loose brick (That part was hard, your foot really hurt too) and toss them in the air.

 

        You hit the ground and cry out for you flying cookies, trying to make it look believable as the wielder jumps and scrambles to catch the tin. It's hard to see with sand in your eyes, but you don't hear the tin clatter to the ground.

 

        Grunting, you rub your eyes and look around, meeting a checkered coloured wristband and an outstretched hand. Taking it, you're hoisted to your feet as you blink out the remaining sand and clean your scratched up hands.

 

        "Thank you! I didn't even see the brick, haha." You say cheerfully and take the tin from him, taking the lid off and setting each of the cookies still unbroken. They're shaken around but a-ok.

 

        "It's no problem." The blonde says and you smile at him, holding the tin out without the lid on and letting him see the pretty loft house cookies with light blue icing and white sprinkles.

        

        "At least let me repay you. Go ahead, take as many as you'd like." You reply and he goes to decline, but one glance at your amazingly baked cookies and he takes one gratefully.

 

                You wait on the edge for his facial expression after taking a bite, excited to see how this all turns out. In all honesty, when you read over the letter, you were perfectly fine with doing this. Everyone needs a friend, someone to lean on! You would get this guy back on his feet no matter how long it took.

 

        After his first bite, you put the lid back on and teeter on your feet. His eyes brighten and he looked at the cookie with curiosity. "This is... delicious!"

 

        Grinning brightly, you clap the boy on the back and place the cookies on the fountain's edge. Looking over at him with a glimmer in your [eye colour] eyes, you gesture to Daybreak Town around the two of you. "How about we go to the Moogle Shop and get some drinks? I heard it's going to be one of the hottest days here in the afternoon." You ask and he ponders for a moment with a hand at his chin.

 

        While he's thinking, you examine him closely. He seems only a little younger than you but slightly older than most of your recent group members. 

 

        "I don't have anything else to do... why not." He says and shrugs, which you snort at and pick up your cookies. The blonde moves to walk but freezes when he realized that you did not know his name.

 

        "I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." He says and you nod, smiling at the boy. His cheeks are dusted a light pink and you internally aww at how adorable he is.

 

        "[Name], it's wonderful to meet you." You reply and gesture to the stairs, where the two of you walk side by side to the Market and eventually the Moogle Shop. The two of you sit down in a booth and laugh at the owner's antics, mostly consisting of complaints about prices and the warning of a terrible rainstorm tomorrow.

 

        "So, do you mind me asking what you were doing before I tripped in front of you?" You ask with a sly smirk and Ventus sighs quietly, a distant look in his dark blue eyes.

 

        "I was... just going on a walk," he begins and takes a sip from his sweet 'n salty drink before continuing. "There isn't very much to do here when you're alone." Ventus finishes and your eyebrows furrow together.

 

        "Then I'll spend today and as many other days with you. I can even introduce you to my group!" You say and exclaim the end, a cheerful look on your face as you plan out how to get this kid more friends.

 

        He doesn't refuse, which you're glad for because regardless of what he was going to say, you would devote months- _years,_ just to make sure he would be okay. In the end, you would stay by his side no matter what happens.

 

        "Okay." He says, but in Ventus' mind, he's crying tears of joy. Today, he was blessed with a wonderful person that brought light into his sorrowful life of fighting heartless alone. You were going to help him, and that was what made Ventus become one of your closest friends throughout the rest of your life in Daybreak Town.

 

        As you ramble along, taking breaks to get his input and sip from your drink, the two of you eat your cookies and spend the rest of the day messing around and having a day that had a light at the end of it.

 

        "So Ventus," You say as you dangle your lower legs from the edge of the Boardwalk facing the sea. He turns to you with a raised eyebrow and you laugh at the funny face.

 

        "I didn't bring something important up earlier, so I might as well say it now." You say and glance over at the blonde. He nods and leans his head against a pole separating you from sitting beside him. His eyes are hidden from you as you say the next sentence clearly.

 

        "I was wondering if we could be friends." You say timidly and Ventus perks up, staring at you with bewilderment in his azure eyes. He's scanning your face for any sign of deception or humour, but it's only hopefulness in your [eye colour] eyes.

 

         _"Do you really want to be friends? AWESOME!"_


	5. Ephemer

_"We'll go together."_

* * *

 

You met him seconds before an Invisible had struck him down. He looked quiet exhausted and nearly at ends before you stepped in and blocked the Invisible's brutal slash and counter it with your own.

 

       Due to your affiliation with another union, [Union], you only expect some harsh words and a quick leave, but that doesn't happen. Instead, the wielder grins at you with bright white teeth and two glittery blue eyes.

 

       "Thank you! I would've been in a really bad situation if you hadn't come by." The male says and you shrug, willing your Fenrir keyblade away. He smiles at you and you stare confused back at him.

 

       He gets your blank stare and his smile falls, replaced with a small frown and furrowed eyebrows. "Is... something wrong?" He asks and you glance away.

 

       "Sorry... I usually get a different reply when I help someone." You say and he reels back, disgusted.

       "What?! Everyone should be treated the same, even if we're in different unions!" The white-haired wielder exclaims and you nod in agreement. He grumbles something under his breath and you snort at his expression.

 

       "I'm [Name], from the [Union] union." You say with your hand out. He grins and takes it firmly, shaking it and introducing himself to you.

 

       "Ephemer, Vulpes." Glancing around, his expression falls to one that resembles a more serious and down to the ground than perplexed.

 

       "Can I be honest with you?" He asks and you nod after a moment of hesitation. Ephemer gestures for you to come closer and you do so, confused.

 

       "I have a reason to believe that the words we visit, the ones we collect Lux from, are all projections asides Daybreak Town." He says and your eyebrows raise in curiosity at the theory.

 

       "The Foreteller's books project them, I don't know how yet..." He trails off with a sigh and you cross your arms over your chest.

 

       "I'm sure you'll find out in due time." You say and he perks up, a twinkle in his bright blue eyes that mirrors your own [eye colour] ones.

 

       "I'm glad to hear that you believe me, thank you." He replies with a small smile and his keyblade also disappears as he begins to walk down the Waterfront's pathways to the Market. When you don't move to follow him, he gestures for you to do so and you catch up to him quickly.

 

       "Where are we going?" You ask and he holds a finger up to his lips. Staying quiet for the rest of the walk, you two stay in silence until he reaches the stairs leading up to the fountain and points to an open door. Ephemer snuck inside with you behind him, leading you down to an open area with the rainwater softly floating around the area.

 

       Ephemer gestures to the area and with a grin points into the clear waters. You peek over the raining and see a small circular disk under the water, like a manhole submerged in the liquid.

 

       "Is that... an entrance?" You ask and he holds a thumbs up. Humming you lean on the railing and ask how the two of you will get down there.

 

       "Easy." He says and hits the railing with his keyblade. A soft rumbling echoes around you as the water drains away. The pothole is revealed as Ephemer takes a ladder down. You leap over the fence and land gracefully, tapping the cover with the tip of your boot.

 

       With your help, the two of you pull it back and glance down a dark hole with one ladder going straight down. Shrugging, you go down first and slide down to the end. Once your feet hit the ground, you move out of the way and let Ephemer stand after climbing down.

 

       "The Clocktower's that way, let's go." He says and you grumble, following him closely. Heartless burst from the darkness and you slip past Ephemer, slashing and parrying strikes with the heartless

       Ephemer watches you quickly annihilate the heartless, gesturing with a nod for him to continue forward. He, after a moment of astonishment, runs forward as you watch for more heartless.

 

       In front of Ephemer, a cloud of darkness erupts from the ground and an Invisible appears, dashing towards Ephemer. You dash in front and slam your Counterpoint keyblade into the sharp sword. The heartless shifts and knocks the blade from your hand, moving with the blade and about to lunge forward.

 

       Your eyes are wide with fear as you move to roll away, but a flash of white and the sound of a keyblade ripping through darkness causes you to flop to the ground while nearly dying of a heart attack.

 

       Grabbing the railing, you hoist yourself up and calm yourself down. Ephemer looks at your worriedly and you raise a hand at him, saying you're fine.

 

       "T...thanks." You exhale and look into the darkness skeptically. The rest of the long chamber lies behind that, but something feels... wrong.

 

       Ephemer laughs and waves you off before replying lightly.

  
       " _ We're even, now. _ "


	6. corridors of darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, getting a job is tough and ate up almost all of my summer  
> but it's not over yet!

 It took Chirithy quite a long time to finally come back to you with your assigned mission. He appeared in a cloud of smoke and landed on the edge of the familiar fountain softly.

 

        “You've been doing a fantastic job lately.” He says, which you laugh sheepishly at. Praise from Chirithy was certainly welcomed by you whenever he gave it.

 

        “So, I have a present for you!” He exclaims, which you perk up at and furrow your eyebrows. Chirithy was a kind soul, but a gift? You didn’t need anything as of the moment, but it was a nice gesture by your companion.

 

        He jumps, making drumroll noises as he revealed a bright white light from the pink wallet he held. You squinted at the flash of light, lips parted in amazement at he wonderful brilliance pulsing from the thing.

 

        “The Bracelet of Light!” Chirithy cries, where you ‘ooooo’ in awe and peer at the small chain. He hops over to your side and you hold your arm out, the grey cat attaching it around your wrist. It glows and goes dim, your [eye colour] eyes flicking over to your friend. You grin and bounce on your heels happily. It looks nice beside your older bracelete

 

        “I’m glad you’re excited, but gee, calm down.” Chirithy says snakily, where you suppress the excited feeling in your chest and hold yourself back from giving the little guy a hug.

 

        “Be careful you don’t lose it, though.” He says with a strict tone and you nod.

 

        “With that bracelet, you can protect yourself against darkness.” Chirithy continues as you listen carefully, noting everything internally.

 

        “You’ll need it for a special mission we got from the Foretellers.” He finishes, and you tilt your head at the mission giver. Why them?

 

        “You’ll be doing the same thing, you know, dealing with monsters… just in a different, darker place…” Chirithy trails off, and the cheerful attitude you had earlier diminishes quickly. Where were they sending you? Too many questions and such little time.

 

        “Your mission is to defeat the Heartless in the Corridor of Darkness.” Your mind goes blank. Rumours floated around the place that _nobody_ made it back from there if they went alone. All of your party members were busy and you’d distanced yourself from them after an incident regarding a beach day…

 

        “But be careful.” He states, which you nod at with a blank stare forward.

 

        “That bracelet can only protect you for so long.” Chirithy hops closer and pats your arm, nearly falling onto the ground as he was leaning a big distance. You steady him and nod (again) at his words.

 

        “I knew I could count on you, kiddo.” Smiling at the affectionate nickname he gave you, you summon your keyblade and ready yourself.

 

        “Now go and get ‘em! I’m rooting for you!” Chirithy shouts, where you nod proudly at the small grey cat. Further behind you, a dark portal opens up and you jump, holding your keyblade tightly as you stare at it.

 

        You run into in, the bracelet lightly warming your skin and clinking against the other softly, the light it emits as you jump into the cold portal. Boots meet a tough earthy floor when you reach the other side, squinting and holding your blade’s grip tightly.

 

        This was enemy territory now, they were going to be tougher and there would most likely be no second chances. Just you, your keyblade, and darkness.

 

        It was cold, enough to make gooseflesh run down your exposed skin. The feeling of eyes on you from every direction made the hairs on your neck rise at attention as you step forward.

 

        The portal behind you grew smaller, leaving a small white ball in its place when you moved away. Further ahead a circular heartless floated and darted towards you, fangs ready to bite into your skin as you lunged to the side and skewed the heartless. It screeched as it dispersed into darkness, alerting some nearby Rhapsodies into floating towards you.

 

        You ran towards then, spinning on your heel with an electric-imbued keyblade, striking them down swiftly. Your blade cut through them like a knife to warm butter.

 

        Once you’re done with the heartless, you turn to the sound of another portal opening and a Darkball heartless floats out, grinning maliciously as it grew close.

 

        With your arm brought back, you activate a familiar medal and toss your keyblade forward, the wind blasting around the vortex caused by your spinning keyblade. Like a soft fruit in a blender, the heartless stood no chance as it was completely shredded from existence.

 

        You huffed and entered the next portal, already growing detested with the mission you’ve been given. Somewhere, deep in this terrible place, was something so terrifying that even you couldn’t face. But what was it? A Heartless, or a person?

 

        The only thing you could do right now was to charge forward and ignore the dread creeping up your body.

 

* * *

 

        Your heavy breathing echoed through the quiet and expansive platform of weaved together darkness. Some floated in streams around your feet, staining your boots.

 

        It had taken much longer than any regular mission would. The feeling that began when you entered here had been stalking you was now in front of you, in the form of the Heartless that just refused to fall.

 

        This mission had been long and tough; they were so persistent. Sure, they were weak but they just kept coming in large quantities. You were tuckered out and on your last legs. Worlds you’d visited here within the Corridors weren’t like the ones you remembered, they were slathered in darkness and there wasn’t a soul there.

 

        They seemed old, too. Like the light hadn’t touched them in years, and they were simply rotting in this terrible place. But the places you had gone to were full of colour and love, the complete opposite of them.

 

        But they felt fake.

 

        Loud footsteps echoed in front of you, reminding you that you weren’t alone here. It was a Darkside, and it looked incredibly strong. With a determined grunt, you gripped your keyblade with both hands and used a powerful booster medal to heal you.

 

        The Darkside shrugged off the excess attack that the medal hit it with and kneeled, a bright purple orb growing in the vacant heart-shaped area in its abdomen and stomach.

 

        It grew bigger and bigger until it shot upwards, targeting you and plummeting downwards directly at you. Your [eye colour] eyes were trained on the pulsing orb of condensed darkness.

 

        The orb was moving too quickly, even if you blocked it would knock you off your feet and into the darkness below. Your bracelet would snap and the darkness would most likely cocoon around you. It was the only thing keeping you alive here besides your keyblade.

 

        Struggling to lift your legs, you jump to the side a couple seconds before the orb smashed into you, but it still hit you on your left leg.

 

        The orb burst, sharp shrapnels of darkness digging into your skin as you grunt and choke down a pained cry. Activating your next medal, your keyblade glows blue and the cold feeling of water and ice creeps up your arm.

 

        Before you could strike, the Darkside rises and plunges its arm into the darkness. A portal opens and smaller shadows emerge, bright yellow eyes transfixed on your own [eye colour].

 

        They scamper towards you, forming into some kind of monstrous worm of shadows, movements erratic and unpredictable as you ready to slash your way out of the situation, until they’re completely destroyed by some other force. The writhing creatures simply implode, like the darkness was ripped out of them...

 

        Your jaw drops at the sight of so many Heartless being bested so quickly, but you don’t waste the precious time to look in the direction of the blast as the Darkside rises to its feet.

 

        You speed forward, slashing the Darkside’s legs with renewed vigour and strength, pivoting and using a blast of air to send you rocketing forward and back through it’s legs, dragging your blade across the opposite ankle of the dark being.

 

        It drops to its knees, using an arm to stabilize it. Exhaling, you look at the arm and growl internally. The weaknesses of the Darkside that you knew of was the face, so you charged forward and dashed up the arm of the Heartless.

 

        Your keyblade glows a soft orange and it extends into an impressive double-edged blade, bringing the power-attack behind your head and slashing it across the face of the Darkside.

 

        The silent being’s upper face is slashed in half, left in nearly two pieces after your power-based attack.

 

        Falling back from the arm, you stumble at the loss of your healing medals affect wearing off, falling onto your behind. You, relieved to finally feel peace in this dark place, rest up for a moment. Your [eye colour] eyes flick over to a slight movement in the direction that you recall the blast came from, and you turn towards the location. 

 

        Once the Darkside completely disperses, you use your keyblade to support your walking. Still slightly on edge from the fight, you ignore the newly formed portal and look at the shift in movement.

 

        Grumbling when you spot nothing, you sigh and turn to the portal. Someone had helped you there by taking out all of the Shadow's.

 

        “Thank you for the help. I owe you one…” You say before you enter the portal, feeling the full weight of darkness be removed from your shoulders as you see the bright light of Daybreak Town causing you to sigh with relief.

 

        The portal behind you closes and you inhale the cool air. It opened right beside the fountain where you stood an unknown amount of time ago, and you nearly collapse.

 

        That mission took a heavy toll on you, and you’d like to get some sleep as soon as possible. Something small bumped against your boot and you looked down, [eye colour] eyes scanning the small form of Chirithy staring up at you.

 

        “You were quick in there, kiddo!” He says, and you nod in reply. Was he watching you? You hadn't seem him and it would be incredibly dangerous for the small being to go in there without your protection. He couldn't hide very well, too.

 

        “Let’s call it a day.” Chirithy finishes, and you smile at the small cat. You were going to nap for days, right before you asked how long you’d been gone.

 

        “But you never know when we’ll get another mission like this, so be prepared!” He cheers, and you sigh dejected. The next mission like that would certainly exhaust you unless you trained hard for it.

 

* * *

 

        “I see... They’ve made progress.” A shadowy figure speaks, the soft clicking and whirling of distant gears the only noise beside the voices.

 

        “E-excuse me…” A softer voice speaks, a familiar one. They seam hesitant to speak with this mysterious figure.

 

        “Don’t you think it was a little early for them to take on this mission?” The small figure asks, confusion clear in its higher-pitched voice.

 

        “I have no choice but to hasten their training.” Is the reply the smaller figure gets, causing a little shiver to go through them.

 

        “Why?” He asks again, seemingly more confident. They were important to him, so it was their responsibility to find out why they were being sent on such important and dangerous missions.

 

        “The darkness is drawing near.” The person replies stiffly, which he nearly gasps at.

 

        “We need as many warriors as we can get on our side- the side of light.” They continue in a serious tone, the darkness hiding their figure.

 

        “O-okay..”

 

* * *

 

        Your eyes flick open, meeting the bleak colour of your ceiling in your room.  _What was that? Did I have another dream?_  You wonder internally, heavy eyelids obscuring your vision with every slow blink. 

 

         _I'll think about it in the morning._


End file.
